Stone Suprises
by kidragakash
Summary: Puck has a trick up his sleeve not even Demona knows about. What will it mean and how will it change everything, for everyone?  M in case
1. Stone Tricks

_My first story, so be kind. _

_Puck had another trick up his sleeve, one not even Demona knew. There was much we did not see. What happened that night, and how will it change things, for everyone?_

Puck's POV

... "Serving humans is fun. They have a sense of humour. You have none"... This summoning was going to be a chore... Unless... Puck smiled inwardly. Nothing said he had to behave, not completely. Anyway, she had been unpleasant from the get go. He wanted to mess with her and have a little bit of payback.

And he had his opening and a brilliant joke in mind when she finally decided; she wanted to get rid of the human Elisa. Pity she didn't bother to do her research, and be more specific... Oh well, her loss... and his fun. So, in a blink of an eye, Puck set his plan in motion...

Elisa's POV

What was happening to her? Midsentence, a sharp pain coursed through her, and the room filled with green, then white light. The next thing she knew, she could not stand properly, and her back felt off-balance and heavy. She immediately wanted Goliath. Safe, strong Goliath would make things normal again. She did not need to look up to know where he was; awareness flooded her, along with a million other feelings, some new, all equally terrifying. What was wrong with her? Flinging her arms around him, she felt at least a little more settled. Until, a new feeling settled in.

Why did he smell so good? And why did this feel so right? All her frustration and tension in her body ebbed away in his arms, until she noticed his quivering. The spark of hope she had in hear heart died. Guess he wasn't so thrilled to be close to her. After the shock had worn off, the thought being changed would finally give him the nudge he needed, but it looked like she was wrong. She must look horrible. She felt like she was going to cry. It just wasn't fair. She had wanted to be with him for so long, without anything in their way, and now they were, and he found it unbearable. Very well, she would let him go, but just for a little longer, she would like to pretend he wanted her like he had wanted Demona. She was about to let go, when she realised she must have held on too long, because Goliath let out an inhuman roar and grabbed her arms tight. A scream died in her throat. Closing her eyes, she prepared to die, happy in at least she had been as close as she had been to love.

She cracked an eye open and saw a look she rarely saw come over his face; surprise. The look passed, and he roughly pushed her away.

Goliath's POV

Why had he not noticed before? As soon as she landed he noticed that smell; he had not come across in centuries. A female gargoyle in heat. At first he was worried, as the only one he thought it could be was Demona, but when he honed in on it, he was floored to find it right in fount of him; it was Elisa, mid-hot dog. He had almost forgotten. He should have realised. She looked more beautiful than ever. He had passed it off as her change, but now it made sense. Combining this with all the impulses over the months he had been keeping a tight rein on, and being in the same room with her was intoxicating, near to unbearable. He was about to back out of the room, and perhaps see if he could avoid being alone with her, when the situation was taken completely out of his hands.

The innocent wench decided, in her terror and bewilderment, to do what she normally did and fling herself into his arms. Normally it was so easy; he would simply remind himself what it could and would do to her, his strength if he for one second he let himself lapse from his control. In hindsight, perhaps he should have told her. The level of restraint needed to not crush her lips to his and claim her meant all he could do was stand there, shaking with effort, hoping and waiting for her to back off. After a time, it appeared that fate would not give him an easy way out. She didn't know why, but she curled in closer, seeking what she was craving without even knowing what it was. Enough was enough. Back to arguing with her, THAT was something he knew.

Elisa's POV

Hurt and confused, she fled, and finally let the unshed tear of rejection fall. She was trying very hard to come to grips with her new form. She was very hungry, and annoyed she kept tripping over her odd new feet. She couldn't find a way to sit down without her wings and tail getting in the way. Wobbling off in the direction of the fridge, she continued her inner list of grumbles, and had one more to add to it when she ended up finding food; she ripped the door clean off. Evidentially her strength would also take some getting used to. She wondered if she could have something healthy, but she knew that was wishful thinking when she opened the fridge to find nothing but meat and junk food. Gravitating to a raw side of beef, so shuddered, and went for a safe middle ground; hot dogs. Shredding the packed open, she sat down to continue her pondering. She hung her head in her hands, it all sinking in. Her job! How was she going to explain this mess? Her family... how would she explain to her mother she would be losing her daughter. Sure, she could pretend she moved far away, and could only ring, but she was never very good at lying, and she didn't want to start. Making her way out to the balcony, she polished of the last of the hot dogs, and returned to her thoughts. What troubled her most was what it meant for her and Goliath. All the reason, all the times that kept them apart... Everything had changed...

Then, speak of the devil; she was pulled from her musing by the very thing bothering her. He wanted to argue some more. Very well... anything to take her mind off what to do next.

Goliath's POV

Mid argument, Goliath had something occur to him. Elisa was in heat. And she was surrounded by males. As much as he had control over himself, he didn't want to imagine what might happen if she wasn't isolated from them after a long period of time. He had had Demona before they were cursed. The others had no one, so the siren call would be much stronger, especially in the younger ones. So, changing tack, he decided it was time she learnt how to fly. At least then, if any of them displayed unwanted advances, escape was an option. Never mind, said the little voice in the back of his head, that this means you will have time alone with her.

Pushing that aside, he grasped her hand and dove off the railing and into the night.

EPOV

Flying was an amazing feeling, and with Goliath there it was strangely relaxing. It was a shame Goliath was so tense. Then again, perhaps this was how he always was, she still couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't happy. His jaw muscle twitched and when he finally spoke, it was curt and clenched. The first time he had come close to speaking plainly with her about what he felt, and he looked like he hated it. Like the words were being pulled out of him with a pair of pliers. Guess she couldn't blame him. Perhaps he felt obliged to care for her, from guilt over her changing. Perhaps that was why he was even saying anything, as little and as grudging as it was. She forced a smile on her face, but stopped herself short. If there was ever a time to cut through the dancing around each other that had been going on, it was now. Unfortunately, when she stopped herself short, she did it literally and began to plummet to the ground.

GPOV

Whatever she was thinking, it must have been deep indeed, because she completely forgot what she was doing and where she was. Luckily, Goliath had learned long ago to confine distractions to the ground, and dove straight after her. Elisa was still rusty on her landings, so landed with a loud thump, while Goliath glided silently and helped her up. Too late he realised his mistake.

_Like it so far? Let me know..._

_Next chapter up soon _


	2. Heart of Stone

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Good start, I always enjoy a different take on the Mirror. Looking forward to more.- __blynnder14_

_great keep on writing u have a good story there- __qkiss_

_No POV this chapter. Not my usual writing style. Apologies if there are a few weird bits- I didn't imagine that if Elisa and Goliath discussed this sort of stuff, it would come easily, so I wrote it that way._

Chapter 2- Heart of Stone

Elisa was still pouting it seemed, as she tore herself away from him after he had helped her up. Goliath leaned against a tree, rubbing a hand over his face, wondering how best to proceed. Elisa was trying to sit on an old tree stump; seemed she was still having trouble figuring out how to sit down moving her tail and wings out of the way. He took advantage of her looking somewhere else, to begin. This was not going to be easy but for her, he would try.

"Elisa... We must talk. There are things... things you do not know or understand, but must if we are to get through the night, or longer, if we cannot undo this spell".

Elisa looked up, finally having arranged herself comfortably. "What do you mean "things"? If you mean turning to stone, I assumed that would happen in the morning". She shot him one of her wry, lopsided smiles, the kind that meant she knew and why didn't he, and he felt his stomach tighten that little fraction more. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard... Maybe it would actually be a good thing...

He took a deep breath in and let it out in a sigh that doubled as a groan, "No Elisa..." He had hoped she might understand, and make this a little easier. She had a cat, and women still had babies, so she wouldn't be completely ignorant.

"Elisa... You are old enough to have your women's cycles, yes?"

"Women's cycles?" Elisa looked confused, then laughed as it dawned on her. "Yes Goliath, I most certainly am. Have been for some time", and shot him another one of those grins.

Goliath swallowed, still not looking up, "And you know, I imagine, that there is a time where you are susceptible to conception."

Goliath watched a wary look come across her face. Perhaps he wouldn't need to explain everything.

"I imagine the same is true for you guys. What of it?"

"Well... when gargoyle females are, there is a noticeable change, noticeable by males."

She shot him another of her wry smiles, "Well, thanks for the biology lesson there, but I don't get why I need to know that". She was forgetting her recent "makeover", it seemed. It was understandable. So much had changed in the last few hours; it would make anyone's head spin. His certainly was.

There was no point stalling now, it was obvious was not going to get this on her own. How could one woman be so smart and so naive at the same time? He grabbed her upper arms, shaking her a little, his frustration reaching its limit, and then some.

"Elisa... you are in heat!"

She blinked owlishly at him for a minute, "I'm in what?" Elisa clamped her eyes shut.

"You heard me, Elisa"... Goliath took a step towards her, closing the space between them, inhaling her sweet scent, and exhaling, his warm breath fanning across her cheeks.

It took only a moment, until she pushed him away. Her eyes glowed red. "So this was why you have been behaving so weirdly? Because you've got all the self control of Cagney?" Her eyes faded and she started to cry. "So, when you said you thought I was beautiful, that was just your lust talking? You don't care about anything but yourself, don't you? You... You... ANIMAL!"

Now she had gone too far. "I am telling you this because you are in very real danger."

Her eyes widened in fear, she was poised to flee. He was scaring her. He took a deep breath. He had to calm down.

"Why am I in danger Goliath?"

He took a step back towards her, "Because, it is a lucky chance the other gargoyles did not sense and act upon it. As it is... "He swallowed, and then continued hurriedly. "... As it is I am having a great difficulty". He backed away, gauging her reaction. It looked like it might be sinking in.

She looked confused though, "Why not just avoid me then until it passes... My neighbor keeps her cat inside until she is out of season". Goliath cringed a little inside... She obviously did not like the idea of it. He shouldn't be surprised. Friends was one thing... The occasional midnight flight, perhaps playful banter and the occasional hug one second too long, but she obviously could not stomach a monster for a lover, something all together different.

"I would have to avoid you for a very long time... For forever... Unlike other creatures, the pull is stronger every year, until eventually; when we reach a certain age... it will not wear off until..."

For once, he did not need to spell it out... "Until... I have a mate?" Goliath swallowed hard and nodded. A blush blazed across her face. "I guess it would stop loneliness in older age, and ensure survival by ensuring every female had children..." She trailed off. Then it struck him; Maybe he just wasn't the right monster. He would not blame her. He might be leader, but the others had more to offer. Lexington knew about modern technology... Hudson was an accomplished warrior, and full of wisdom. Brooklyn was a strategist, with youth and second in command. All free of emotional baggage. His had red eyes, a wicked grudge and a vengeful temper. Well, never mind... He would let her know all the facts, and she could make her choice. He would never let her know how much it would hurt to see her in the arms of his rookery brother... whichever one it was...

Goliath slowly nodded. "It is my guess that you have reached that point... although how... it takes many years..."

"Maybe, but how old would I be in Gargoyle years? I was in my thirties..." She pondered this for a minute or two.

Goliath was not sure... "I imagine Hudson would know..." He would have to ask. He did not think she would like the answer...

"Why bother to tell me this at all?"

"Because... I care about you... I always have...and I don't wish for you to be forced into anything. The others... They might not give you a choice or a chance to say no... And might mean I missed what we might share. I want to be yours, and you mine... but I want you to have a choice... a chance to say no". He gently held her hands, testing their weight in his. There. He had finally said it. He waited for her rejection... for her revulsion.

Elisa was reeling. This was so much to take in. Wonderful. But so much. "But why didn't you say this sooner?"

"Because I knew what having you for a mate, while you were human, would mean", To demonstrate, he reached out to pick a rose from the bush at her elbow, gently, until with a tiny flick, he wound up having the whole bush uprooted in his hand. He dropped the bush, and ran his fingers across her cheek. "So delicate... I could have crushed you..."

Elisa's hand rose, and mirrored his. "I doubt you could hurt me..." When he opened his mouth to protest, she placed a soft handover to still him. "What I mean to say it, "I don't think you would allow yourself to... You are so strong, but so gentle... My stone angel"

Goliath chuckled, "It matters not any way... You are still as fragrant, and sweet. Just not so fragile. It will be much easier to protect you this way." She smiled and curiously ran her fingers up to the tips of his ears, and along the ridges above his eyes. He felt his heart leap. She wanted him too! This beautiful... woman... female... wanted him. A monster. He found himself inwardly purring. A little voice was egging him on, whispering over and over again that everything happens for a reason. He leaned in to claim her lips in a kiss. She smelled so right. She tasted so right. A peice of him that he didn't even know was missing clicked into place.

"Elisa... My heart.. It is yours... My rose.. My love"

Her arms slid up around his neck, pulling him in closer, hard. A satisfied growl echoed though him. This was what he had imagined a thousand times, but they paled in comparison. He poured all the longing, joy and love he felt for her into that kiss, and he felt it echo back from her. They sank to the ground in an embrace, with the grass for blankets, trees for a canopy and the stars for candlelight.

_Cliffhanger... Next chapter may earn this story its rating, so beware... *evil laugh*_


	3. Rock Hard

Apologies: I live in QLD Australia, and have been flood-affected, thus the long gap in chapters.. sorry :)

_No POV this chapter again, but mainly Goliath's head. All mixed in together, but should make sense. POV would have been too choppy._

Chapter three- Rock Hard

He crushed her back into the grass, them both gasping for breath after their kiss. His hair fell like a black satin veil, shielding them both from the world. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, letting Elisa chest free to rise, and gasp all over again. He forgot that even as a gargoyle, he would be still be overpowering to her.

Still trapping her underneath him, he lifted one hand, ran his fingers up her arms, down her torso, across her face. He wanted to know every curve, every dip of her. He wanted to recall her perfectly when he remembered her while he slept. Finally his dreams would leave him happy, instead of frustrated.

He ran his nose down her jaw, and across her neck. Her breathy sighs and her lithe muscles tautening, told him it was time. He slid his hands down her neck, to her waist, and pushed the bottom of her shirt up, and drew feather patterns across her stomach. Elisa let out a moan and arched into him. Goliath's head began to spin.

His inner beast screamed at him to mark her, before another could claim her. No. He should make sure this was what she wanted, because there was no going back from it. He pulled back and taking a deep breath, he grated out "Are you sure... It... will hurt"

She looked up, "Hurt, Goliath... Oh you mean because I am a virgin. I excepted that it would". She chewed at her lip.

Goliath did not look pleased at the news, "Sorry?", she said hesitantly.

He shook his head, "You misunderstand... It is a great honour you do for me" She believed it too. "I only worry for you.. a human would shower you in flowers, flatter you with gentle words, and be slow and gentle your first time. I am afraid I am good at none of those. It is not our way... You deserve so much more". He looked dejected. "What is worse is there is more to it than that... To cement the bond... The claim, I must mark you... bite you on your neck. It will claim you and offer you my protection. It is unavoidable." How must he be coming off? A savage animal to maim and scar the one he loved? There is no way she would ever agree to this...

To his shock, Elisa swallowed, and pulled him back down to her, but Goliath tugged back, "If we do this, it is forever... "

"But Demona... ?"

Goliath let out a sad, long sigh, and cut her off, "We did not formalise it." He showed her his unmarked shoulder. "You will find the same on Demona, I am almost certain. Hudson advised us against it.. we were both so young.. he said we would not know what we truly wanted yet... It seems his wisdom was right, and saved me an eternity of the wrong mate"

"And I am the right one?" Elisa smiled up at him, and he felt his doubts melt away. He lowered his head back down, and took her lips in a bruising kiss. Her hands fluttered across his shoulders, and up to the base of his wings. She gently massaged the skin there, surprised when he rewarded her with a shiver. Filling that away for future reference, Elisa mentally grinned.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to her knees, hopping agilely back then joined her on his knees. His mouth glided down her shoulder, soft, with a light grazing of fangs, and she vaguely heard a muffled ripping sound. She looked down to see her shirt in shreds in Goliaths mouth. Guess she would need to pick up another before they rejoined the others. He gave her a mischievous grin before dropping it onto the grass. In all seriousness, he had his feline moments... Wonder if he liked being scratched behind those ears of his? A shiver coursed through her, part cold, part passion.

Goliath looked wordlessly at her, drinking her in. She wore a smaller, lacy top underneath her shirt. He liked this one infinitely more. He ran his fingers under the straps, curious at their stretching, but accidentally nicked them with his claws. A shame. Perhaps she had some more of these. She didn't seem to mind any way. Her chest was completely bare now. Goliath swallowed hard. He cupped a breast gently, and Elisa let out a low throaty moan, close to a growl. She slid her pants down, revealing more clothes under clothes. Again, they were brief and lacy. Very nice. He would have to ask and see if she might be agreeable to wearing these more often. While alone, of course.

She arched into his chest and her hands fell to his belt. It was too fast. It wasn't fast enough. Goliath sensed her frenzy building, and decided it would be best to help her, before she shredded his only clothes.

Together they took the last of Elisa's clothes off, gently to preserve the last of them. Facing each other, both still on their knees, in each other's arms, they hesitated.

"I do not know how to make love to a human, Elisa..."

"Then show me how a gargoyle makes love". How did she know the right things to say?

He turned her around and gently pushed her shoulders down, so she was on all fours. He moved closer, until she could feel his harness pressing against her buttocks. A tremor of uncertainty shook her. He sensed it and leaned forwards, until his mouth was close enough to her ear, he could hear as well as feel his breath on her ear. Whispering tender words, mixed with apology and regret, he thrust inside her, breaking her maidenhead, while simultaneously bitting down hard on her shoulder, creating the required mark.

Elisa cried out, a snarl mixed with a scream as the blood snaked a path down her arm, matching the tears tracing rivulets down Goliath's face as he looked at her mangled shoulder. He wanted to apologise and make the pain go away. But suddenly it was Elisa who was comforting him with soothing words. Rising them both up onto their knees, still joined. Her hands came up behind her to wipe the tears away. The smile of pure joy that lit her face banished his sorrows and instead of them, he felt pleasure. She arched back into him and he lost all but one cohesive thought; Elisa Maza was his. He ran his hands along her back, massaging occasionally bending down to kiss the skin there, while the frenzied pace of their coupling built. Her tightness gripped and pulled at him, driving him wild. It was not long until they both reached fulfilment and collapsed down on the leaf sprinkled ground.

Afterwards, as they lay in each other's arms, wings wrapped around each other. Goliath thought. He had hoped to merely content himself with being her friend. He could not stand her to be hurt. He had even contemplated offerering her the protection of becoming his mate, to prevent her an unwanted attachment, but not claim his rights. In mark only. It would be a lie. It would be hard, but anything to protect her. This was more than he had dreamed of... No, that was not wholly true... he had dreamed everything where Elisa was concerned... It was more than he could have hoped to be true. Peace and light, after so many years of darkness and loneliness.

What worried him was the future... What had happened to her was unheard of; unknown territory. Would she age as she was born to, and die old and grey while he was still strong and young, or as a gargoyle...? If his approximate guess was correct, she was around his age, and he would have centuries more with her. He could not imagine his life without her. He did not want to.

He stroked Elisa's forehead, and she stirred, waking. She smiled dreamily up at Goliath, "Heya Big Guy" His heart skipped a little. Her nickname for him sounded so lovely. It is good to see that they still had the same easy way with each other. But there was more than just them

"Time to get going... We must meet back up with the others... They will wonder where we are"

Elisa nodded, then looked sadly "Yes... we need to get back... They will want our help... to stop Demona... and Puck" And reverse the spell... The words were unsaid, but hung between them, thick and impassable just the same. It was the right thing to do... so why did it feel so wrong to her? She sat up and begun to pull on what clothes she could, making a mental list of what she would have to get when she looped back to her apartment on the way to the clock tower. Anything to not think about what she had just done; she felt confused. She thought Goliath would want her to stay like this, to stay with her. Elisa launched herself into the sky before he could stop her. She had to get away.

Goliath looked up as she flew off. He understood; he did not want to think how life would be like, once the dream of tonight ended either. But all dreams must. And on that sobering thought, he followed his Rose of the Day into the open sky...

_Review please- love reviews _


	4. Stone Shattered

Chapter 4- Stone Shattered

Elisa landed on her terrace. Thankfully, she kept her screen door unlocked. It clicked open softly, and Cagney, who was napping on her sofa, hopped down, and wound himself around her legs. She made a beeline straight to her bedroom, and tore off her mangled shirt, riffling in her drawers until she found another. There. Same shirt, so the other guys wouldn't suspect a thing had gone on. Then again, if they were as perceptive as Goliath claimed, it wouldn't do a lick of difference. She heard a loud thump on her roof. Gun in hand, she whipped around the corner of her door, but came face to face with Goliath. He must have trailed behind her, and finally caught up. He snorted in disgust and turned to head back to her bedroom. Goliath grabbed her arm, halting her.

"Elisa...I have loved you, no matter your form. And when I said forever, I did not mean only on my terms. Having you in the night skies with me fills me with joy, but it is not as it should be and we cannot build a life on spells. Not all are permanent. Magic is unreliable at best, and Puck's can be even worse. He is harmless enough, but a trickster. Like the djinis in your Arabian Nights "

Elisa sighed in defeat, "I know... I just couldn't help hoping. You're right; who knows how long this spell might last. What if it wears off while I am mid-air?"

"I will always be here to catch you" He took her hand into the crook of his arm, and they took to the air. They flew a little before the rest of the clan spotted them and they all landed onto a rooftop.

The others rushed to greet them. Only Hudson held back, a knowing look in his eye. So, the lad had finally sorted out things between him and the lass. He only prayed they would not live to regret it. Still trying to come to grips with the tricks her mind was playing, the others attempted to help, when they were distracted by a familiar bright green flash on a rooftop.

The conversation ended and the gargoyles flew off in hot pursuit, leaving Elisa behind. They landed to find a unconscious Puck and a gloating Demona. "You're too late", she crowed, and sent the mirror flying. They caught it in time, but Demona managed to slip away, Puck in hand. The gargoyles found themselves in a city filled with gargoyles, and empty of humans, which begged some serious thought and discussion.

Puck awoke to a pair of glowing red eyes and a crabby voice. He cracked an eye, and groaned. She was still here.

"I wanted you to destroy the humans, not give them the gift of being a gargoyle! Change the gargoyles to humans!"

That was the trouble with summoners... They were lousy at being specific. He depended upon it for his fun, and seemed this one wouldn't be any different... A tad disappointing, since he had hoped her many centuries had taught her something about the way of trickers. Anyway, he thought that it would have worked well for her, anyway. Got rid of the humans and it fixed the near-extinction of her kind, all in one... Seemed there was no satisfying this one.

"I must regain my strength"... Puck affected a weary demeanour, but seemed she wasn't having any of that...

"I've noticed you're not too tired to make yourself invisible to the crowd"

"Okay okay , I was just catching my breath" What a grump. She needed a serious holiday...

Seemed she hadn't learnt a thing from last time... Oh he'll do exactly as she asked... The mischievous grin lit the corners of his mouth again, and the side mirror rippled on the car rippled green.

Meanwhile, the gargoyles retreated from the alien city, and headed back to the rooftop, and began to talk. Everyone agreed that Pucks tricks had gone beyond harmless and had to be undone. Goliath and Elisa could not meet each other's eyes, or even speak, but numbly nodded.

After a resigned sigh, Goliath hopped up onto the edge of the roofing, "Come, we must continue our search for them"

Elisa moved to follow suit, then backed up, "I'll never get used to jumping off rooftops"... while it lasts... Who knows.. Perhaps they might be able to convince Puck to leave her a gargoyle... Goliath interrupted her thoughts with a stomach melting smile.

"'I'll always be there to catch you" Goliath leapt and performed a graceful circle before hovering in front of her. "See? It's easy"

Suddenly, the mirror hummed and erupted green light, and for the first time in his life, he was falling...

Letting out a startled cry, Elisa dove from the building and caught Goliath mid-air. After a small climb up the building's side, she accepted the proffered hands of the now-human gargoyles.

Hudson covered the mirror over with a sheet, "We don't want anything else jumping out of this thing..."

Goliath sat there, confused at his falling, and more confused when he saw Elisa. "Elisa, you've changed back to normal" He was momentarily happy, until she shook her head.

"No I haven't. You've changed. You're a human. You fell because you don't have wings"

Hudson interrupted from behind "Uh, Elisa, we've always been human"

"Aye, we've never needed wings to glide before" Hudson agreed, but looked a little sceptical

Lexington, who now looked like a small boy pipped up though, "Uh.. wait a minute. We must have used wings. How else could we glide?"

Elisa smiled. Thank god Lexington is as logical as he is. The others nodded.

"Elisa's right. We're supposed to be gargoyles, and we're not. Everyone else should be human, but thanks to Demona and Puck, they're not."

"Is it done?"

Puck gave a little moan and hovered wearily, "Yes.."

Demona's satisfaction flared for only a second, until a gargoyle in football jacket carrying a guitar case able by, followed by brown female in jeans and a jacket, and a mother with a small, giggling horned boy.

"I told you to turn the gargoyles to humans!"

"Oh you meant these gargoyles?" Puck was enjoying this far too much... what a silly creature. "I thought you meant Goliath and his clan" A mock apology twisted his face, "My mistake..."

Demon hauled him to within an inch of her flaming red eyes "Your last mistake..."

Opps... Looks like he went too far... He decided to try and spin it her way. "Hold on.. I thought you'd be pleased... Goliath is a puny human now. And at your mercy"

Demona released his chains and gave a lethal smile.

_Keep reviewing! I am planning to continue this till the end of the cartoon, then have a sequel for after, if there is enough interest., and yes, there will be more lemons and twists to come!_


	5. Grounded and Airbourne

Chapter 5- Grounded and Airborne

The Goliath and his clan, with mirror in tow, wandered around the city. Unfortunately, they were now the monsters, and the city's inhabitants did not take very well to them. A gargoyle in a trechcoat and hat, who was reading the paper, cried out in fear and bolted. His yell cleared the street, and it felt like nothing had changed in the end. Still the monsters...

Unaware what her plans were, or that their changing was a mistake, they stopped finally in a park and uncovered the mirror. Demona, armed, came sailing out with Puck, always the reluctant follower.

Demona flung Puck aside and faced Goliath, her fire first hitting a window display or armour. He stopped to pick some up, and faced her. She snarled at him. "I would know you no matter what your form, Goliath".

While they were battling, Puck had some fun of his own, turning flowers, umbrellas and the very floor against the hapless clan. Even Bronx wasn't safe and was turned into a wolfhound. Puck realised his mistake, and fled.

The other broke free and pinned Demona down, but were interrupted by a few well meaning citizens, trying to save "the woman being attacked by the monsters". A few fearsome growls had them running back the way they came.

Elisa flew down and attacked Demona knocking her to the ground. "Who are you to interfere?"

It was then she noticed who it was. So Puck had cheated her on this wish too. Never mind. She would get rid of this herself.

Elisa called over her shoulder for Goliath to run, but instead her joined her at her side, and they advanced on a fallen Demona. Elisa gasped as Goliath flew through the air, flung against a glass window. Demona advanced on him, to finish him off. Oh no you don't. With one carefully aimed laser blast, an awning fell and Demona was beaten.

Goliath stood on a rooftop, facing Puck. Demona was in chairs and the mirror was next to her. He looked briefly over to Elisa. He realised now, he did not need her to be a gargoyle to love her, and she shouldn't give up her whole life to be with him. He would tell her when this was over.

"It ends now. Puck, change everyone back to the way they were before Demona summoned you. Do it, and you win your freedom..."

Puck looked up at him and pondered that...Everything back as it was before? But this was no fun... he had plans for a last memento for Demona... and these creatures were so gracious letting him go. Seems only fair they received one too... But where would the fun be without a little Puck-twist?

His eyes once again glowed green and set about returning everyone's natural forms.

"The humans first, I will attend..." Elisa let out a scream as she hovered in a green aura for a moment suspended in time. She thumped to the ground, and Goliath helped her up. For just a moment, he saw the couple he brought together hold hands and smile. Seems he wrought a little good while he had his fun. They did truly love each other. Pressing on...

Puck smiled at Goliath. He was going to get a kick out of seeing the big boy's reaction, "Then gargoyles will I mend...", and he was thrown backwards, and in a blink of an eye... his eye... And they were gargoyles again.

Once finished, Goliath tore the chains free of his chest. That felt so much better. He exchanged pleasantries, and pulled Demona back through the mirror.

Back where it all began. "That was a romp indeed!"

"Spare me your gloating" She was still as humourless and crabby as ever. Did she ever stop being angry. He could see why Goliath left this hell-cat.

"Just go.."

Puck zoomed around behind her chair, "And without giving you something in return for all this merriment? Puck is many things, but never a poor guest".

"Please. Leave."

Humph. Rude to the last, even when offered a gift... Puck might have been offended, but then again, he recalled she would get her karma...

Puck gave her his gift, then left. He hoped she would never try to find him again.

The gargoyles sat perched on the clock tower, looking wistfully at the horizon

"It's almost dawn", Hudson noticed the sound of disappointment and resignation in Broadway's voice. He sighed and looked out across the city, "It would have been nice, to see the sun, just once..."

Goliath looked down at Elisa sadly, "Elisa I...", but she cut him off. She didn't know how good the others hearing was.

"Yeah, yeah. You're as relieved as I am that things are back to normal"

He began to explain, but the sun cut him off. Elisa smiled sadly, before turning to leave. It was nice for a while, but she did not realistically expect him to still want her as his mate... Her fingers wistfully brushed her scar on her neck. At least she had proof it wasn't a dream. For one night, she had this amazing magical male as her lover. It may have to be enough. She descended the stairs and made her way home, still smiling to herself and rubbing her neck.

_End of the episode... Not the end by any means! But then, you probably guessed that. Any guesses what the surprise is Puck left for the Manhattan clan?_

_Keep reviewing, and keep reading for more!_


	6. Stone Crumbling

Chapter Six- Stone Crumbling

(This is still sticking to the events of season 2. I will briefly cover what happened in the Silver falcon, but as it isn't a very Elisa/Goliath heavy episode, I won't cover the lot.)

The stone skin closed over Goliath's eyes and dreams took him.

_Goliath was back in the garden, with Elisa in his arms. She smiled up at him, her fangs shined in the moonlight. This was heaven. Such a lovely dream. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, and in an instant, she was out of his arms, flitting off between the trees, her laughter echoing all around him._

_Springing after her, he gave chase to the quicksilver creature, the wind in his hair, and the starlight brushing his cheeks. After a while, something troubled him. No matter how he ran, or how far he reached out, she was always out of reach. Just in front of him. She would duck behind a tree, a light mocking in her laugh. _

_After a while they reached a clearing, and she stopped dead. He took a step toward her, but she turned around. She was human again all of a sudden, but a sneer twisted her pretty face, "No. I don't want you. I am pretty again... and you..." she waved a hand at his form, "why should I stay"_

_His heart sank, "Elisa... I..." He reached for her again, but she stepped back, into the shadow of the trees and was gone._

The clearing echoed with his cries of pain and betrayal, and woke still ringing in his throat.

The sun dipped below the horizon and Goliath awoke. What Elisa had said to him troubled him deeply. Did she want to go back on her word? He thought her many things, but dishonourable was not one of them. The others were going about their early night ritual. Hudson had already stalked off in the direction of the TV. Elisa would be coming by later. They could sort it out then.

Elisa stepped into the shower and as she soaped herself up, mulled over the past 24 hours. She had never been so close or so far to him. Being held by him was the most wonderful thing in the world. Well, he had held her many times, but never like he held her that night. The world around her shrank and was suddenly calmed. Nothing else had mattered but them. She didn't know how she would deal with things from now on. Always to be with him, but never to be with him. Because, let's face it, he couldn't stay with a human. She would be a liability. A hindrance. When she was a gargoyle, she was strong, ageless and able to fly. As a human, she would grow old. Who knows how long he would outlive her by?

Taking a deep breath, she held her face under the shower, before reaching around the curtain for her towel. She stopped short. He hand came into contact with something that was neither towel, nor wall. It was hard, and warm and quivering a little. She peeped her head around the corner and came face to face with a very flustered Goliath.

"Goliath!" Elisa clutched the curtain to her, "How long have you been there"

He wouldn't make eye contact with her, "I.. I just arrived with Broadway. I have other errands to attend to, and will talk to you later". And with that, he left her alone with her thoughts. And Broadway. From the sounds of things, he'd found the TV. She headed out to the bedroom, and got dressed distractedly. The phone ringing pulled her from her thoughts. Fixing her t-shirt (She realised she had put it on inside out), she answered the phone. It was her boss. Apparently men creating problems was the order of the week. Matt was missing.

Broadway was as always curious. What wasn't normal was the way he kept pushing to go with her

"The way you were glued to the Tv, I'm surprised you could hear me"

"Ears like these don't miss much" Broadway took a step closer, and opened his mouth to say something more. Oh no...

"I'm sorry I have to run out on you Broadway. If you want company, you could always watch the tape back at the clock tower"

"Nah. Brooklyn and Lexington have dibs on the VCR tonight" He looked a little crestfallen, and then cleared his throat.

"Elisa, why don't I go with you? I can be your partner!"

I already have one partner to worry about tonight. I don't need two. Go back to your movie"

Broadway sighed sadly and sat back down.

Goliath landed back at the clock tower, still shaken. He had hoped that her return to human form would make it easier to distance himself from her. He was very wrong. Her lithe, wet body pressed against the wet fabric of the shower curtain, flawlessly clinging to her. He had arrived, hoping to merely see off Broadway, but did not find her out in the lounge, so went in search of her. He found her. In she shower, gently humming to herself in soft candlelight, steam and sweet perfumes hanging in the air. He would have been happy, standing there leaning against her soft towel, listening to her hum, but suddenly he felt a soft, warm, wet hand land on his chest, then explore the terrain. Jumping back, he mentally kicked himself. Perhaps leaning on her towel was not the brightest idea.

Instead of a tranquil setting, the room was suddenly charged with emotions. His arousal. Her terror then shock and embarrassment.

All in all, not an auspicious start to cooling things off.

Broadway huffed in impatience, and turned the TV off with a click. He had wanted to protect Elisa.. He cared about her. He didn't care if she was human again, or if Goliath wasn't doing his duty... He had to keep her safe. It was just the way things were. He had tried to talk to her, to explain and tell her he would keep her out of harm's way, but she had cut him off. He made his way to the edge of the landing and took off. Good thing he was an ace tracker.

Elisa opened Matt's apartment and was confronted by two things; The fact it was trashed, and a man flying through the air, thrown by Broadway. She was about to take aim at the the now recovered man, but Broadway's rather broad back was smack in the way. As fast as he was, the man made it to the lift before Broadway had caught him.

"You mind explaining what you're doing here?"

"Helping you, what does it look like?" It looks like you're stalking me. But it wasn't the time or the place to get into that.

After searching the unconscious man, and Broadway nearly blow all three of them sky-high, Elisa had had her fill of her new sidekick.

Unfortunately, he would have any of it, and she decided it might be smarter to at least keep him where she could see him for now. She wished Goliath was here... He'd sort it out.

Back at the clock tower, Goliath managed to corner Hudson. His mentor would know what to do, and how to talk Elisa around her reluctance. He would not loose her.

"... and then she covered my mouth, and I turned to stone" He hung his head. "There were many times I wished I could have held off the dawn... this was the worst... And now I fear, she will not have me"

Hudson stroked his beard, and looked his square in the eye, "The lass is honourable... and I believe she would nay stop caring for ye over such a little thing. Best talk it out with her... Leaving things unsaid is nay a good thing"

Goliath nodded, but inside, he wasn't so sure. What if she said she didn't want to be with im anymore... not talking about it was one thing. If it was said, it was truly over. And at the same time, it wouldn't be...

Goliath hung his head, and cursed Puck and his meddling for giving him a taste of a life with her. And only a taste.

_Oooo... So what could Broadway be up to? And is all of Puck's tricks over?_

_Puck: Not by a long shot *ebil chuckle*_

_Kida: Sit..._

_Goliath: I shall squash you little weird man..._

_Reveiw and keep reading. The next chapter is in the making, so your reviews can help shape it!_


	7. Stone Revealed

_Short chapter. A bit more Puck for those who wanted it, and bit more clues for those guessing what's happening to Elisa..._

Chapter 7- Stone Revealed

Puck lounged back on a soft mossy log and smiled to himself. It would be hours before Xantos woke, and he would slip back into his Owen costume... so he had tons of time to himself. But what to do... too late to begin to meddle in something to a satisfactory degree... but too early to just sit here and do nothing...

He turned and faced a cow, grazing near his elbow, who stared back unemotionally, "This used to be more fun, back when people were less smart"

"Still trying to find you intellectual equal Puck?" He was pulled from his decidedly one-sided conversation. This day just kept getting worse... Lena, one of those unbearable perky valkeries.

Lena was a spit-fire like a regular valkerie, and hated men on principle, but she seemed to save her best barbs for him. It was actually kind of sweet... Kind of. She had flame red hair the fell to just past her shoulders, curling lightly, and long straight bangs and brushed her eyebrows, which were now twisted, like her pretty red lips, into a sneer. Her blue eyes flashed with open dislike, over to the cow.

"I don't think you've found it yet Puck... you need to aim a bit lower". She patted the cow on the head, before swinging back to face him, her hands on her leather clad hips.

"As diverting as this is, what do you want?" Puck flew up into the air, hovering in front of her, leaning forward in that way he knew bugged her. "I have better things to do, like watch paint dry, or grass grow..."

Puck was pulled forwards by his shirt, "I am here to give you a message, you annoying little toad..."

Lena flung him back, and he collided with his previous sitting log. Hovering up, he brushed his extremities off, "Enough flattering... Message, Lena... ".

Lena turned and mounted her waiting steed, "Odin just wanted you to know, he doesn't approve of what you're doing. It's dangerous and unprecedented. It's not smart and he reminds you, it's your mess, if it becomes one, so the cleanup is all yours", and with a flick of the reins, she was gone, leaving Puck with something to do... Think on the advice.

Elisa sat in her kitchen and watched the sunrise. It was so lovely. Broadway was right. It would have been nice for them to see it. To share just one sunrise with Goliath. To feel the world warm up after the cool night. Sitting in her chair, she looked down, watching the sun slide back across the carpet towards her, slowly and steadily. It touched the tip of her slippered feet, and she stretched, her muscles groaning in protest. Most of all, her shoulder. It felt like someone had punched her. Really hard. Like Goliath had punched her really hard. Best to have her shower. She wandered to the bathroom, sleep still muddling and gathering in the corners of her brain, when she passed the mirror in the hall. She looked into it, and let out a scream, before everything went black, and she sank to the floor in the first faint she had had in a very long time.

_Oooh... cliffhanger... Any guesses what is wrong?_

_Wonder what Puck is up to the Odin would give advice?_

_Btw, Lena is of my own creation. She'll be appearing in this fanfic, and will have a somewhat important role to come_


	8. One Little Problem

Chapter Eight- One Little Problem

Goliath paced the clock tower. It was nearing the dawn and still no Elisa... It was so rare he slept without farewelling her. He had thought to fly by her house, and speak to her there... but it was clear she needed her space, and to be honest, he didn't think he could exercise the same amount of self-control with a wet and naked Elisa second time around...

Goliath slowly walked out onto the balcony and sadly perched to sleep. Frustration welled up inside of him and he let out a bellow filled with love, hopelessness and rage across the city that did not stop until the sun caught it in his throat as he turned to stone.

Elisa cracked an eyelid. The room was dark and the sun had gone down. What time was it? It looked near dawn. She wondered how Goliath had gotten on that night. Groaning, she clutched her head, and for a second was confused as to why she was on the floor. . A whole day and night lost passed out on the floor. She ached all over. With a start, she clutched at her neck wildly. She bolted for the mirror but her reflection showed confusion. Back to normal... She shook her head and sighing, went to fix herself a cup of coffee. Or she would have, if someone had not been standing in the middle of her kitchen.

A woman was busy peering into her coffee pot with a look as if she expected to find something of great importance in the coffee dregs. She was dressed as oddly as she was behaving; leather from head to toe (what parts were covered at any rate; she was dressed rather skimpily for a Manhattan winter) and a very curious headband of leather, with little white wings fanning into her bright red hair.

Elisa gave a small gulp and decided she looked fierce and began backing away into the bedroom. Unfortunately, her gulp was a little loud and the woman immediately dropped the kettle with a loud clang.

Elisa realised she was without her gun in those awful tense seconds. Gulping, she looked into the woman's face. Blue eyes flicked to connect with deep brown ones. As suddenly as tension built, it was over.

The redhead gave a cheeky wink, and in a soft, low voice with an imperceptible accent, introduced herself, leaning back casually against her microwave. "Do relax... If I had wanted to harm you...", She drifted off and gave a little shrug, "Lena... Just checking in on you... "

Cocking one eyebrow, Elisa relaxed a fraction, bemused, "Checking in?"

Still casual, "Oh... let's just say you are of some interest... Cause and effect... "

Elisa opened her mouth to ask whom, but at that moment three things happened; she heard a far off guttural howl, the sun was rising, and searing pain ripped her shoulder. It again felt like she had gone three rounds with Mike Tyson, just like the other night, and felt just as heavy, if not heavier than the other night. Lena eyes went wide, and she reached out a long pale hand to pull aside her t-shirt to see the extent of it. Elisa looked over into he mirror, and was no less surprised that the other night when she had seen it.. . Her shoulder... it was... Elisa shuddered. It was not right... Goliath would have some things to explain it seemed. Lena gasped and flung herself back, as if it was contagious... Was it? Elisa worried for a good minute.

Lena finally found her voice, shaky as it was, and without the sass and humour of earlier, "So... the rumours are true... The question will remain what will happen from them..."

For the second time, Elisa's question was left hanging. Within a blink, Lena was already out on the landing, climbing onto a strange starry-coloured horse, and was gone with a cheeky wink and an airy "Ta..."

Elisa turned back towards her kitchen, and retrieved her battered kettle from the floor. It was going to be a long day.

Elisa hated days off... Instead of being busy and the day flying by with work, they always dragged on and she invariably ended up sitting staring at the clock, willing sunset to happen faster. This time... there were other reasons at play; her shoulder "recovered" last time at sunset, and she was keen to test the theory, Broadway's bizarre cliglyness warranted a talk to him about.. And Goliath... Well, she wasn't exactly sure what she would say, or do about the big bug.. But darn it. She was going to do something. The uneasiness had to stop. It was cramping her style, worrying about him because he wasn't talking much, wondering what he might be up to... Enough was enough.

Finally the sun dipped below the horizon and Elisa was so relived she had to halt a enthusiastic victory dance, midstep. Feeling a little foolish, changing her shirt, and noting the soft, warm flesh on her shoulder returning slowly, she grabbed her jacket and settled for a middle ground of a bright hum as she headed out the door and walked briskly to the clock tower.

_Apologies for the long (okay... very long) break._

_Puck: I should say so... Some of us were gathering cobwebs in here_

_Lena: Oh do pipe down, you whiney little toad... If it was so bad, why didn't you visit another Puck fanfic?...I checked the other day and there are hundred you could have holidayed in... __I __was cooped up here, with no-where else to go... Landed with nothing but your charming company... *rolls her eyes*_

_Puck: And miss out your sweet disposition and charming personality? *chuckles then puts an expression of mock seriousness* No.. In all seriousness, would have been a crime... Leaving you here with no one to snipe at...How would you have survived the weeks?_

_:)_

_Still not revealing it... *chuckles evilly* I've had some questions about a more detailed picture of Lena... Will draw one and give linkage to it, unless someone beats me to it and wants a stab it it. _

_I'd like to take a moment to talk about the motivators and what not behind the characters as I have been writing them, and whether they adhere to the true natures of the cast. I would like to think they do. None of them speak a whole lot about their feelings and inner struggles, so an exact portrayal would be impossible, short of talking to the creators. However, their other facets of their personality that are revealed have been my compass during the writing process. I have the whole series and regularly rewatch particular episodes to find out a particular issue's ballpark for them. Do let me know how you think I am doing :)_


	9. Stone Explainations

_Chapter 9- Stone Explanations_

_(circa around Eye of the Beholder)_

The skin fell away and Goliath's throat hurt. Stone sleep had done nothing to soothe the raw edges in it, or in his heart, at Elisa's choice. And she had made one. She had not come. Her honour had crumbled in the face of her returned possibilities. Beauty, her life, a mate of her kind... At that he snarled and the stone crumbled in the wake of his claws. He sighed and looked at them, hard, for the first time in a very long time, and watched the wind picking up, slowly filtering the powdered facade off, wisp by wisp. She could have a mate who could be free to hold her, without fear. Bed her without pain... Grow old together... Give her, and here he honestly didnt know, offspring. Could gargoyle have young with humans? He hated questions with no answers... He felt dispirited that he didn't know what sort of future he could give her. How long even, they would have together. The life of a human and a gargoyle, or had the magic changed that? Another unanswerable question to add to the list... It was not fair to blame her... How could he? She is honourable, but she is smart. With a resigned sigh, he hopped down onto the balcony and headed inside.

Broadway was in the main clock-room, but the second he saw Goliath, he stalked out, in the opposite direction. It seemed everyone was avoiding him. Hudson poked his head around the corner. At last someone who looked like they wanted a few minutes. And coincidentally, someone with whom he wanted a few minutes with. "Come speak with me lad. There be things what need sayin'...". Goliath headed around to where Hudson stood. He was propped up against a corner. He seemed poised in the way a person is who is preparing the best way to deliver news that's not wanting to be heard. Goliath leaned on a free section of wall and braced himself for whatever it was... Although he could guess...

"Is this about Broadway, or Elisa?

"A little of both lad, a little of both... Seems the lad has had a bee in his bonnet ever since Elisa turned gargoyle.." He raised a knowing eyebrow.

Goliath felt a feeling of creeping dread.

"A bee? I am not sure I understand..." Goliath hoped he wasn't understanding his mentor...

"Aye lad. You ken me... Elisa... You weren't the only one to have noticed." He chuckled. "I be too old for those youthful capers, but even I could feel her pull"

Goliath's eyes widened. Surely not...

Hudson chuckled, "I'm old, lad, not dead!"

Goliath just shook his head, "It matters not... Thankfully, she is human again". Mess over. Trouble averted.

"Something tells me he isn't caring... You'd best be resolving those issues you have, or ye'll be having new ones"

He prayed, for more than only his sake, Hudson was wrong. He stalked back out and did what he usually did when he needed to think; flew. And he flew far, trying to outrun the old one's words. He would be back in time...

Puck peered out from the ledge he had been watching this exchange from. Let Lena leave her little warnings... She was blowing hot air. This was his fun, his gift, and she was a kill joy. Speaking of which, almost time headed off to put his Owen-costume on. Zanatos calls... But not before he noticed Broadway walk about the corner. Excellent. Right on time... A green light began to slowly build in his eyes, then shot out, harmlessly puffing into the unsuspecting Broadway's back. A shame he could not stay to watch the fun... "This is almost too easy..." A green twinkle in his eye, a mischievous grin and the ledge was empty.

Far away, but not far enough in Lena's opinion, Lena heard one of her wards chiming and looked over at the hovering bubble, showing Puck's latest meddling. Just her luck to be lumped with keeping tabs on the biggest trouble-maker faerie in the human realm. She lifted one slim, fine boned finger and put it to the bubble. Rather than popping it, it turned from the chiming orange, to a cool, silent, green. Seems he had not learnt from her last visit; she had hoped a warning bearing Odin's name might carry some weight but apparently even the oldest and wisest of them all could not bring Puck to heel. Lena's fingers kneaded her drawn brows vigorously. She was willing to admit he had a great sense of humour. He wasn't purposefully cruel... Unless someone deserved it. Many faerie write him off as a prankster and a fool. They would be fools to do so. He was wiser than most; sometimes she wondered if he was wiser than even Odin. Mostly, he dealt in lessons. And if he happened to find an amusing way to deliver it, then who was she to deny him a little job satisfaction?

However... And here she got up and began to pace...He was setting forces in motion beyond his control or hers... Ones who ought not be meddled in. If only he would just hurry up and reveal his end game.. She could _guess_ at it, but Odin dislikes guesses. In his opinion "educated guess is the ultimate oxymoron". She could tell him what she knew... But what good would that do? She just prayed she could to stop him before... before they were both punished. Dreading the fallout, she swept her riding cape off its peg on the wall; Giving Odin bad news was never a good experience. She needed to be sure...

Lena shuddered. She hated travel. And she hated tracking a moving target in a large city. Oh well... At least it was Halloween. She wouldn't have to change clothes.

_I will be aiming to upload a chapter a week... Worry not, its rating-earning-chapter will not be a once off ;) (it's too much fun to write the snuggly ones) I am having so much fun writing this... so there isn't an end in sight, even past the end of the animated series :)_

_So many questions... What is wrong with Elisa? What is Broadway plotting? Why's Goliath so mad? What is Puck's end-game? What is Lena's purpose in all of this?_

_And what other surprises are lurking? ..._

_*Puck grins maniacaly and flexes his steepled fingers*_

_Lena: Oh, do can it, Puck... And pass me the paracetamol... I feel another headache coming on..._

_Puck: Aww... This itty-bitty chapter a bit too much for you?_

_*thump*_

_*Puck sprawled on the floor, and Lena smiling sweetly, sitting perched atop him, while he pouts and drums his fingers on the floor*_


	10. Stone Shower

_Stone Shower_

Elisa mounted the final flight of clock tower steps and she looked through the ajar outer-door, she could have sworn she saw a green flash dart across the room, and strike Broadway in the back. However, he kept walking like nothing was wrong, so she wrote it off as part of her paranoid mood this evening; all the way over she had felt like she was being followed... Watched... As is something tracked and lurked just beyond the darkness in the shadows. A trash can that rattled by itself, an alley cat that shrieked and ran from a empty alley... Elisa shuddered. This city was getting creepier by the day, and she was a cop! So much for bravery... Clutching her costume in its garment-bag a little tighter, she scurried into the brightly lit room, and was greeted by a room packed to the rafters (literally) with costumed gargoyles.

After she batted away the enthusiastic greetings and noticed the odd straying look to her neck, she excused herself to go change, opting for the slightly roomier broom closet at the end of the hallway. She steeped in and was relieved to find it was clean and web-free. They really could be thoughtful sometimes. She pulled the zipper on the garment bag and chuckled. Beauty and the Beast... They had all sat one rainy afternoon and watched it together, and Goliath was the most enthralled. She could guess why; something beautiful loving what was inside. He didn't realise his outside wasn't too bad... Elisa laughed again, and began to shrug off her jacket. For one night, he had given her a fantasy made real. for one night, she wanted to give him a dream. She heard footsteps outside the door, and for a silly second, worried. Silly really. And just as soon as she had heard them stop, they started again, and headed off till they were faint.

In the end, she had wished she hadn't been cowering there in the cupboard, because the last little inch of her zip was not going to cut it on her own. Whirling around, she headed out and down the hall in search of the footsteps and a spare pair of better reaching hands.

What she found in the kitchen, which she guessed must be her favorite room, was everyone's favorite break-and-enter specialist, Lena.

Lena knew the second she had entered the room, but took her leasurly time to finish her game. This time, the microwave held her attention. She was watching a plastic cup slowly melt and puddle until the entire room was filled with acrid smelling smoke and she was finished and the cup had done oozing, she stood and whirlled around,

"Why hello there. You know, you are not an easy human to track."

Elisa made no applogies. She suspected Lena owed her a few for her less-than-relaxing stroll this evening. Lena dropped the smile as easily as if it had been a mask.. Who knows, maybe it was... The next look had her shivering.

Lena circled her, sizing her up the way one might asess a horse or side of meat.

"You know something is going to be done about you, right. The question is simply what and when..." Elisa's ears perked up. This sounded very serious.

"What and when? Am I in some sort of trouble?"

Lena raised a perfectly scultpled eyebrow and smiked a little, but kept silent. This was too much. Elisa, bristling with indignation, snapped, and whirrled to poke a finger in the middle of Lena chest, punctuating her words occasionally by poking her backwards, hard.

"I know I'm not! I don't know who you are, Lena, but since you're stalking me, you know I'm a police officer, and lady, you're broken into too many places for me to fell comfortable with. And now you're threatening me? Why shouldn't I arrest you right now?"

Lena bristled, and Elisa immediatly regretted those words. This woman was obviously unhinged and poking her was a bad idea. Elisa began to back away.

"You, little human, are grosly under-qualified to know whom you are jabbing at."

As soon as the ice was there, it dissapeared, and she skipped out of the room, humming to herself, leaving her words, and the mess in the microwave, for Elisa to ponder.

The way she used the word human indicated she was certainly not. But she had that figured when she left their first little chat on a flying horse... Under-qualified indeed. Elisa snorted. Guess it was time to crack the spines of her shiny new Encycolpedias. But first things first, she still needed a zip-buddy. And providence provided one; Broadway just shuffled around the corner. Elisa smiled broadly. Wasn't she lucky to have such a great freind?

_mwah ha ha... Just a short chapter this time... but promises the next one will make up for it ;)_


End file.
